Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 is the 5th annual Puffle Party in Club Penguin. It began on March 21, 2013, and it will end on April 2, 2013. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. PH is the mascot for the party. The Rainbow Puffle will be up for adoption at the party, on a cloud called Cloud Forest. The Puffle Hotel will be built in order to reach The Cloud Forest, at the top of the Plaza. The Puffle Hotel has 3 floors, The Lobby, The Gym and Spa , and The Rooftop. Where Puffle Pros can complete the Puffle Care Quest and will get launched out of the Rainbow Cannon on the Puffle Hotel Rooftop. The Puffle Hotel will be a permanent building that's between the Pet Shop and The Stage in the Plaza. Free Items Trivia *There are three special limited time Emoticons again, being the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry emote and the rainbow emote. *On April 1, the design of some rooms will be funny for April Fools' Day, as confirmed by Polo Field. *The Puffle Play Zone returned from the Puffle Party 2012, and members are able to transform into a puffle again. *You must become a Puffle Pro and launch yourself out of the Rainbow Cannon in order to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. *A week before Puffle Party started, Rainbow Puffles started coming down from the sky at the Dock, Beach, Ski Village, and the Forest. *The last free Puffle given away at a party was the Brown Puffle at the Wilderness Expedition in 2011. *This year, the Blue Puffle's domain was at the Dock instead of the Forest. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet! *The Puffle Play Zone is called Lock Down and has music from Operation: Blackout, this glitch has been fixed. *When you go to the beacon, all music in Club Penguin cuts off. You can't hear any music or sounds. **This glitch has been fixed. * There is a glitch that if you went on the treadmill without your puffle you would be walking on the treadmill * On March 22nd, 2013, some penguins had to redo some tasks of the Puffle Care Quest because Club Penguin was unable to save the setting that you have already completed it. *There is a glitch if you have a brown puffle and you go into the play zone, scroll over the brown puffle and it will be a Rainbow Puffle for a second. Sneak Peaks Screenshot_at_Feb_15_14-46-59.png|Polo Field confirming it. CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left). Rainbowp5.png|The Rainbow Puffle emotion, as seen of Club Penguin's Youtube. Oberry.png|The O-berry emote shown at the Club Penguin's Dutch Youtube Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of Puffle Hotel. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 1) PlazaPHPhase2.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock. RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest. Rooms Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Arcade Beach Puffle Party BUG.png|Beach Puffle Party Beacon.png|Beacon Box Dimension PP.png|Box Dimension Cave Button OFF.png|Cave Button OFF Cave Button ON.png|Cave Button ON Cloudforest.png|Cloud Forest Cove Puffle Party.png|Cove Dance Club Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dance Club Dock Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dock Iceberg Puffle Party.png|Ice Berg Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Lobby PH.PNG|Puffle Hotel Lobby Puffle_Hotel_Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Puffle_Hotel_Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Puffleplayzonememberpartyroom.png|Puffle Play Zone Ski Hill Puffle Party.png|Ski Hill Lodge Puffle Party.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Puffle oparty.png|Snow Forts Plaza Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Plaza Town Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Town Transformation Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Black.png|Black Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Blue Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Brown.png|Brown Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Green.png|Green Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Orange.png|Orange Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Pink Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Purple Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Red.png|Red Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle White.png|White Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle Newspaper Articles File:AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke. Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers. Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species_2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386. Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Puffle_Party_2013_Homepage.png|The homepage for the party. Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party. Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party. Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Groomer Outfit, Gourmet O'Berries and Rainbow Puffle. Membership pop-ups RPuffleMemberpopup.png|When going to the Rainbow Cannon as a non-member. PH Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsPH-TP1stTimeInFlocoDeNeveRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the portuguese server Floco de Neve. MEETINGPH2.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof on server Arctic 1joshuarulesAndPHSecondTimeInAbominableRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the server Abominable. Videos File:Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV)|The official commercial for the party. File:Sneak Peek Puffle Party|Businesmoose and Polo Field's sneak peek video for the party. File:Music Video - Do the Puffle Party Shake!|A music video for the party, inspired by the Harlem Shake. See Also *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Rainbow Puffle *Puffle Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Construction *Plaza, 7th March *Plaza, 14th March Music *Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Puffle Feeding Area *Beach, Beacon, Dock, Iceberg *Pet Shop, Ski Lodge and Puffle Play Zone *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Cloud Forest *Cove *Ski Lodge Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel